Whoa Oh, I Want Some More
by Tunnel-Visionary
Summary: Lily and Lupin have a sweet and unlikely friendship throughout the years.
1. The Animal Inside of You

**Whoa Oh, I Want Some More**

This is just a story of Remus and Lily's relationship throughout the years.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One: The Animal Inside of You<strong>

**[Year 3: April]**

* * *

><p>"Remus?" She was almost inaudible in the darkness, her soft voice barely reaching his ears as he clamored through the portrait hole, panting softly and looking as though he'd just run through a blender.<p>

"Lily?" He croaked, tugging on his tie and thanking his lucky stars that it was pitch black in the common room, otherwise she might've seen how, erm, distressed he looked. "What are you doing up? It's quite late."

"I couldn't sleep, I was going to come down and read, but… Remus where were you? Surely you wouldn't be back from seeing your mother at this time of night."

"Look, it isn't a big deal Lily, just go up to bed. I'll do the same, and I'll see you at breakfast."

"Remus!" While still quiet her voice was sharp. "Remus, I'm your friend. Friends talk to each other. Please, just- if something's wrong you can tell me."

She reached out and gently placed her hand on his arm, receiving a small whimper in return as he withdrew from her.

"I don't want to-"

"Are you hurt?"

Remus bit his lip softly as he contemplated coming clean. After all, Lily had never been anything but sweet to him, and to everyone else. She was Snape's best friend after all, and to be friends with that guy she was either a saint or the devil himself, and Remus had seen the devil, and his mouthful of glistening teeth, and he decided that Lily Evans was indeed far from that. Licking his cracked lips he began, hanging his head as he admitted, "Yes."

"Then we need to get you to th-"

"I was there already. I just came back from there. Madam Pomfrey told me to come up here and get my rest so that I can be ready for class tomorrow."

"What happened, Remus?" The little red head asked, taking his hand and leading him over to the large sofa. "Please… I… You can trust me."

"I'm not supposed to talk about it, Lily."

The girl stared at him, contemplating what he could mean. Though she was only thirteen she was very bright, and she had long suspected that her friend, the only 'marauder' that she actually enjoyed speaking to, had a secret that was much deeper and darker than she or anyone else at their school could imagine.

"Okay. Maybe one day you'll be able to tell me. Until then… Just know that I'm here. I'm always here."

"Lily..." He began suddenly, licking his lips as his eyes combed the floor, searching for anything on which to fix his gaze other than her. "I… When I was young, I was attacked."

He turned to her and looked into her huge emerald eyes, searching for anything that would make him believe that she wouldn't be able to handle the information he was about to give her. He wanted that, for her to not be ready, for her to not be compassionate and loving and kind and all the things that she was, because he was terrified of letting her know his secret. Terrified of what she might think of him, of how she might treat him after knowing.

Of course, he found nothing but all of those dreadful things that made Lily Evans one of the most beautiful creatures to ever grace the Earth with her presence, and he gulped back his fear and his pride and, with one great, shuddering breath, he continued.

"And because of that I'm… Well, I'm a werewolf now."

She released his hand quickly, not in fright, but rather in shock at his bluntness. Noticing that her action had been perceived as the former by her friend, she quickly reached for Remus' shoulder, "No, I'm- I'm not scared."

"Of course you aren't." He smiled nervously, picking at the fraying fabric on his sweater. "You're brave little Lily Evans."

"Yes. But even if I weren't… I know you're the furthest thing from frightening that there is. You're the most gentle boy I know."

"Don't let Sirius know, he'll try to beat it out of me."

Lily frowned as Remus chuckled. "That isn't funny."

"It was just a joke."

She rolled her eyes and draped an arm over his shoulder, pulling him in for a friendly hug, "Thank you for telling me. I'll… Well I won't tell anyone, certainly. But I'll also be here every time... you know, you need someone to be here."

"Thank you."

With a slight smile she pulled away and leaned her head on her friends shoulder. "I've suddenly become very exhausted."

"Because you've suddenly been burdened with horrific information."

"Don't be silly!" She chuckled, giving him a soft thump on the shoulder. "I've been trusted with a precious part of you."

It was Remus' turn to smile and blush ever so slightly as he continued picking at the fraying fabric of his clothes, now moving to the hem of his shirt. He didn't really know what he did to deserve a friend as delightful, charming and sweet as Lily Evans, but he was terribly glad to have her.

* * *

><p>AN: This is just a fluffy little story. I love the Lily/Lupin ship, even if it isn't canon.


	2. Say Goodbye to My Heart Tonight

**Chapter Two: Say Goodbye to My Heart Tonight**

**[Year 4: March]**

* * *

><p>He clamored through the portrait hole, as he always did when he was sneaking back in from his 'visits to his mother', and, as she had taken to, Lily was waiting for him on the couch, eyelids fluttering as she starred at the crackling fire rather than the open book in her lap.<p>

"A little late to be up reading, isn't it Miss Evans?" She smiled happily at his cheek and at the fact that she was able to hear the gladness in his voice.

"I don't know, Mr. Lupin, isn't it a bit late for a midnight stroll?"

He slowly slid onto the other end of the couch, grinning as he looked over at his friend. "Possibly. But I couldn't resist that big, beautiful moon out there."

"Oh, I'll bet."

Lily stretched and yawned softly, covering her mouth with the back of her hand as she glanced at him out of the corner of her eye. He looked awful. Terrible. Shabby and exhausted, and his tired smile made her heart ache ever so slightly. Closing her book and setting it aside she slid closer to him, wondering exactly which full moon it was that she had gotten comfortable enough with him to do this. After all, many had passed since he had let her in on his 'furry little problem', and since then she had taken it upon herself to make sure he always knew that he could come back to wide open arms of at least one person that cared about him.

Of course, it wasn't that his friends didn't, but she, well, she just felt like it was nice to have someone there waiting for you.

Not that he minded in the least. The nights that he snuck in to find Lily sitting, barely awake, struggling to keep her eyes open just so that she could give him a nice 'welcome home' were very much so his favorite nights, and he felt that they almost made every full moon worth it.

Almost.

Lily sat close to him, examining him with her soft, warm eyes and he hoped to high heaven that it was too dark for her to see him blush. With a soft sigh she delicately traced a new wound that fell across his cheek, and, though he bit his lip in discomfort, he did not pull away.

This had, after all, become a sort of ritual between him. Her sighs and sadness over his bruised and battered appearance. It only lasted for a few moments, until she was satisfied that he was going to be just fine and he was just wound up enough that he wouldn't be able to sleep for the rest of the night.

Of course, he'd never tell her that she wound him up in ways that just last year he wouldn't have believed possible.

He cleared his throat slightly and got to his feet, "Thank you for waiting up for me, Lily. I think it's time we got to bed."

"Yes, of course." She agreed, reaching over for her book and a small box that he had not noticed before. "But here, I have something for you. For your birthday."

Remus cocked his head slightly as a slow grin spread over his face, "For my birthday?"

"I know it was yesterday, but you were gone and so I had to wait. Horrible timing, your mum had, ey?"

"My mum always has horrible timing." He chuckled softly as he took the long, thin box from his friend and gently tugged at the ribbon that was wrapped around it. "What is it?"

"Just open it silly!"

"Alright, keep your voice down."

She giggled quietly as he pulled out firstly a new quill, the feather a deep red, and a long, red and gold book mark with a matching gold tassel, clearly hand made with the phrase, "Sometimes even to live is an act of courage" scrawled in her loopy handwriting.

"I don't remember where I read that phrase, but I really thought it suited you."

"It's beautiful." He smiled, not tearing his eyes away from it. "But what else could I expect when it was made by you?"

Lily blushed slightly, casting her eyes down to the floor. "Well… Happy birthday, Remus. I hope you sleep well, and I'll see you in the morning for breakfast."

And then, very unexpectedly, she stood up on her tip toes and softly swept her lips against his cheek, brushed them over the skin where the new scar that she had traced only moments earlier lay hot from the gentle touch. Now he could just swear it was burning.

"Sweet dreams, my friend."

He smiled as she retreated up the stairs into the girl's dorms before gently replacing his gift into its tiny box and whispered, "Oh, I'm sure they will be, Lily."

* * *

><p>AN: It's short. It's sweet. It's how I do. ;)

Also, the quote is from Seneca, a Roman philosopher.


	3. I Won't Sleep Tonight

**Chapter 3: I Won't Sleep Tonight**

**[Year 5: May]**

* * *

><p>He did not clamor through the portrait hole, as he usually did on nights like these, when the swollen moon had just emptied enough of it's light to no longer be considered full, but rather he blew in like a faint gust of the warm spring-time wind that was blowing lightly outside, hardly noticeable to the untrained ear.<p>

But of course he knew that his friend's ear was far from untrained, and he paused momentarily, waiting for the moment when she acknowledged his presence.

Unfortunately, the acknowledgement was on his end, and he furrowed his brow and made his way towards the muffled sobs that were coming from the couch before him.

"Lily?" His voice was faint and tired, too tired from the past few days, yet still he trudged on, slipping onto the long, red sofa and seating himself next to his redheaded friend as she cried almost silently into an overstuffed pillow.

"Lily?" He said again, voice cracking. That he would never get use to, he decided with an eye-roll. That and his random growth spurts that left a good inch of his ankle showing under the hem of his trousers (before Lily had helped him let them down, anyway). "Darling, what's wrong?"

"Severus." She hiccupped, her face still thoroughly engaged in the pillow to which she was holding tightly. "Severus… He… He called me a mud-mud blood… and I… I said, to… to go to hell, basically, and that we… we're not friends… anymore."

Remus bit his lip softly and placed his hand on his friend's back, patting her gently in what he could only hope was a comforting fashion.

"You did the right thing. Not-Not because it's Snape but… but because anyone that treats you like that doesn't deserve your friendship. You're the most kind, loyal, trustworthy, intelligent, beautiful friend anyone could ask for. You're so much more than your blood status, and… if he can't see past that then… Well then you did the right thing."

Lily stopped sobbing almost suddenly and turned to look up at Remus, eyes glistening with tears and a questioning look about her face.

"You really think so?"

"I know so."

She turned and sat up slowly, so that she was facing him, almost nose to nose when she hiccupped again.

"He apologized, though."

"What did you say?"

Her eyes welled up again and her lip trembled, and Remus hoped that he hadn't opened up some sort of mental dam that she had just put up. His hopes were almost immediately dashed when she threw her arms around him and began sobbing violently into his shoulder. "I told him… To save his breath… Because… He… He calls all… Muggle borns… Mudbloods…. So why would… I be… different!"

"Well, Lily, that's a perfectly rational thing to say."

"I know, Remus, I know, I'm just… I'm so upset. He's my- He was my best friend. I… I love him."

A couple knots formed quickly in his stomach. Surely by _love_ Lily didn't mean she _loved_ Snape. Because, well, how could she? She probably meant she just loved him as a friend. As a person. A human being.

Like she loved Remus.

He sighed softly and wrapped his arms around her tiny frame, allowing her to cry into his shoulder, though he was feeling rather sore and very, very tired. He gently slid his hands up and down her back, trying his best to soothe her as she unloaded all of the feelings that she had undoubtedly been saving up all day, or hell, maybe even the past few days. She'd been waiting for him, to confide in him, to tell him about her now lost best friend.

And he couldn't help but smile slightly, because he knew that, though this situation was horrible, Lily trusted him. Deeply.

As her sobs sputtered out and her breathing became more steady Remus still held her, not wanting to let go and almost wishing that she would continue crying so that he might have an excuse as to why she was almost in his lap with her arms wrapped around him. But of course, she didn't continue crying and she did pull away, wiping quickly at her eyes before giving him a quick glance.

"I'm sorry… I'm sorry to bother you with all of this-"

"You're the furthest thing from a bother I know. And… You've always been there for me. Sometimes you're the only one that is here for me. How on Earth could you expect me to not return the favor at least once?"

She chuckled slightly, her silvery laugh making his heart do back flips in his chest. "You are marvelous, Remus. Thank you."

"Of course."

"Now," She cleared her throat and put on a mask of strength and courage that only he could see through. "Let's have a look at _you_, make sure you aren't any worse for the wear."

"I'm not." He smiled, moving a strand of hair away from her tear streaked face. "I never am. Not too much anyway."

"Oh no, never." She rolled her eyes and brushed her long, beautiful fingers over his rugged face, glancing almost helplessly at the new scar zooming across his forehead. "Brave little Remus Lupin."

"Not so little anymore."

"Not for awhile, you haven't been."

He smiled and looked to the ground. "Some sleep would probably do you some wonders, love."

"Most likely." She sighed, tearing her eyes away from him. "I'm sure I look atrocious."

"Never in a thousand years could you look anything less than radiant."

Lily turned to look at him slowly, a slight smile playing at her lips as she examined him examining the floor. "Thank you, Remus."

"You're welcome, Lily." He smiled awkwardly and rose to his feet, extending his arms ever so slightly for his farewell hug. Lily rolled her eyes again at his silliness and stood to her feet before allowing him to envelop her in his long arms, and she tilted her head up and softly kissed his cheek, as she would do on occasion.

"Good night Remus."

And then she kissed him again. Her tiny lips gently pressed against his, and closed her eyes slowly, just for one moment, wondering what on Earth she might be doing.

Remus was also wondering what on Earth she was doing, but, after the initial shock wore off he quickly wrapped his arms around her again and pulled her against him, kissing her back with such fever that he just knew that she knew how badly he had it in for her, and that he'd had it bad for her for so, so long.

She pulled away slowly, eyelids fluttering as she looked up at him in shock and disbelief while he gulped softly, wondering where all of the air had suddenly gone.

"Right." Lily said, backing away from him and tightly holding her book to her chest. "Well. Thank you, Remus. And- and goodnight. Sleep well."

And with that she turned and almost sprinted out of the common room, leaving her friend standing there, shocked, dazed and confused.

"Oh, I won't sleep tonight."

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: Ohhhhh yeahhhh, haha. Review please. :3


	4. I Won't Be Denied By You

**Chapter Four: I Won't Be Denied By You**

**[Year 6: December]**

* * *

><p>He slipped out of the portrait hole, her hand tucked tightly in his as she led him out of the common room, pressing a finger to his lips as he began to question her. Pulling him closer to her she rose on her tiptoes and whispered into his ear, "I want some marauder adventures too, you know."<p>

Remus laughed softly and nervously as she continued down the stairwell, checking the corridors as they snuck about the school until they stood in front of a familiar wall.

"Lily, what are we doing? I thought we were going out to have an 'adventure'," He breathed, looking around the otherwise empty hallway nervously.

"We are," She smirked, glancing up at him with a gleam in her eye he had previously missed. "Do you want to kiss me, Remus?"

He was momentarily caught off guard and his mouth fell open. Of course he did. He always had, and ever since the one, stolen kiss she had taken from him the previous spring, the thought of her lips had occupied his mind at least ninety-two percent of the day and night.

"Y-yes of course," he gulped, his heart pounding away inside of his boney chest.

"Then kiss me."

He bit his lip softly; feeling like his throat was closing up. Lily smiled, was that seductively?, and ran her fingers lightly over his scarred cheek.

"Kiss me, Moony."

Remus did his best to hide his nervousness by pulling a tight smile onto his face as he pulled her close, slowly leaned in and pressed his lips against hers.

Lily smiled into the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck, pressing her body against his as she did. He groaned almost inaudibly and slid a hand low on her back, gently biting at her bottom lip. A rumbling sound made him jerk away, and Lily laughed softly as she took his hand and reached out to open the door to the room of requirement.

"Did you know it would do that?" He asked, trying to give her a slight glare as he calmed his racing heart.

"Of course I did," she laughed, looking around the room at their subconscious handy work. The room was small; smaller than it had ever been when either of them had occupied it previously. It was also dimly lit by a fire that crackled and popped in a rhythmic fashion, and she smiled as she pulled him over to the single piece of furniture that stood in the middle of the room: a double bed.

"Lily, do you think this is a good-"

"Remus, you want this as much as I do," Lily said quickly, raising an eyebrow to him. "Otherwise this wouldn't be here."

"Well, yes of course, but… You can't always get what you want."

"But I want to give it to you," she whispered, sliding her hands around his frail waist and nuzzling her nose against his.

Remus groaned again, his mind going a thousand different places as his lips found hers on their own, his thoughts racing as she began unbuttoning his dingy cardigan and his hands went to cup her face.

He released his hold on her only for a moment, though he never broke their furious kiss, so that she could push his sweater off of his arms. It fell to the floor as his hands found her blouse and as she sat on the bed, pulling him down next to her, he quickly undid each button with a dexterity that made her raise an eyebrow yet again.

"Done this before, have you Moony?"

"Only in my dreams," he whispered, blushing violently after realizing he'd allow himself to vocalize his thoughts.

"Don't blush!" Lily laughed, reaching out for his hand as he turned away from her, hiding his reddening cheeks.

"Don't. It's okay. It was a good answer."

Lily tucked her feet underneath her and slid a hand up Lupin's back, bringing it to rest on his shoulder. A smile played at her lips as she placed a soft kiss against his neck, then his cheek and, finally, his lips.

"It was a good answer…" She mumbled again, running her nose along his ear.

Remus smiled as he turned and pressed his forehead against hers, bringing a fingertip up to lightly trace her lips, "It was just the truth."

She smiled again and kissed him quickly in a light, flirty manner. "Of course it was, honest little Lupin."

He laughed and pulled her against him, sliding his hands over her bare stomach, "Yes indeed, brave little Lily Evans."

"Not so little anymore." That seductive smile was back, just oozing out of her eyes as she slid her arms out of her shirt, never once breaking his stare, and tossing it to the floor.

"Not so little at all."

She bit her lip as she slipped into his lap, her breath light and her heart racing. Remus licked his lips softly and looked at her as though he'd never seen anything before, that his eyes were open for the first time and, though he was terrified, he put aside his fears and wrapped his arms around her before easing her head back into the soft, fluffy pillows and kissing her slowly.

"I've never wanted anything more than I want you, Lily."

"Never?" She asked, her lips against his mouth and her eyelids fluttering. "Not even-"

"Never."

* * *

><p>AN: Fluffy fluff


End file.
